worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:World of Darkness Wiki
Welcome Hi all and welcome new users (which I guess is all of us). We need to start thinking about standardizing the pages lest there get so many it becomes impossible to do so. Right now my big concern is giving each page a link to the category(s) it belongs to. I would kinda like this built into the text as a special sentance (A bobcat is an animal.) is pretty cheesy. I'm also looking at ways to better organize the main page so people who don't know what to do have a better time getting a handle on the rules we're developing. Ideas?--Atlastawake 04:45, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Question Hello, I'm new here, BlU_sKrEEm, I was wondering what was up with the time issues? It's definitely not OCT 2007. Vlad here. Where do we post when we want to reach other wiki posters, kinda like a 'general forum'? Is that the Community Portal? Or Recent Events? Or here? BTW, you may or may not have seen it but I posted a call for bloodlines on the vampire boards. Hopefully people will post more of them :) Hasta la Pasta --VladtheBad 15:18, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :MMM pasta. The general forum for wikicitizens is this talk page, as this is the main page. Thanks for the posting on the boards. Advertising is something we're definately lacking (damn tests taking up my time). --Atlastawake 03:39, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) What's with Wereshark? And shouldn't it be "the Chumming"? There's an LJ with the Buffet handle. Sorry Greatestjournal. VampRomero Template Request I know we have the Keep Pristine template. Can we also get a Work in Progress template for people who are still working on their posts? Is this something anyone can do? --VladtheBad 22:30, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :As you discovered, YES, it is. I like templates so I reccomend making them as we discover needs. Also, try using the format for the templates that involved the box and the color. Makes it look cooler. Speaking of cooler, pictures on the templates would be neat. Check out a wiki template (like ) to see how to add pictures. --Atlastawake 01:13, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) From the Forums to the Wiki Ok. What do we do? I like the ability to quickly increase the size of the wiki but I don't want people to get pissed off at us. I have to admit, it seems like a simple matter to email the authors and ask if we can add their stuff to our Wiki. Seems like a simple thing to do to keep the peace. I also added the Keep Pristine tag in order to prevent what I would think is the biggest reason why someone wouldn't want their stuff here: having their ideas screwed around with. I cannot argue with that concern. --Atlastawake 16:33, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Have any authors complained about their stuff being posted? The way I figure it, a lot of people on the WW forums were just not interested in posting their stuff here for a second time. Their stuff is still on the interent for anyone to find and use, so I figured bringing it over to this site would be kosher. That said, I think author participation is better. Its just not happening in most cases. Would it improve things if we started calling ourselves Agonistes? :) --VladtheBad 21:25, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) See, I have a problem with setting up the standard so they have to police the Internet to make sure their stuff isn't copied if they don't want it to. There is a distinction, too, for being free to use and being free to completely copy. They might not want it up on the wiki for whatever reason and it is their material. --Atlastawake 17:04, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I'm fine with my work from the Bloodlines 0 page being brought over and sent in. I was surprised to see it here, but I'm flattered. (I'm the 'Tashiro' mentioned with some of the bloodlines.) As long as my name is mentioned, then I'm fine with it. --Kit_Foxtrot On Another Note ... I have a suggestion for the wiki's code. I don't know how much you tinker with the code, but I'll offer this up anyway. As the talk pages grow, the older topics remain at the top, while the new topics are added at the bottom. Would it be possible to script the Subject/Field to insert a new topic at the top of the page instead of the bottom? --VladtheBad 21:30, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :/signed! This format does piss me off but it seems to be the Wiki standard.I have no idea how to change it. --Atlastawake 17:42, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Why exactly? Why does this wiki even exist? Almost no one cares about it (especialy not the people from the official forums), which explains why it is so small in comparison with all the other fan material one can find via a search engine and on old (and new) fan sites. I in fact posted a few of the VtR bloodlines from various sources. :All things start out small. Just keep adding to it and pluging it and eventually people will start going. Also, let's make sure we get author's permission before posting. It's a very easy thing to do, most will be glad to do it anyway and it will help legitmize us as a source. --Atlastawake 03:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::If you want to archive information here that's not yours and the original person can't be bothered doing it themselves (not everyone has those nifty wikizen instincts) then all you have to do is PM or contact the forum poster privately and see if they'll let you. For example, SasquatchMage on the WoD forums was quite happy let me put his werewolf lodges here. Wormshadow 10:00, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hunchback: The Lurching Heya. I've been working on fleshing this idea out into a more or less workable NWOD game. I didn't come up with the idea! Oh no. This one has origins as a joke. Skeloric (I think...) posted that the only game idea that would lower his opinion of White Wolf would be "Hunchback: The Lurching". BrandECHH replied saying that a "Hunchback" game couldn't be done (or maybe shouldn't...). I just couldn't resist a challenge like that, so...I designed Hunchback: The Lurching. Yup. I went and did it. It's partly an extended joke (in somewhat questionable taste) and partly just trying to meet the challenge by producing something more or less workable. In any event, the basic game is pretty much laid out now. All I need to do now is start typing up the sections, organizing my notes and unleash this bad boy on the unsuspecting Net. I was thinking that posting it to this Wiki might be the best way to get it out there. This way, I could type in whatever I had at hand, solicit ideas or suggestions on what has been done so far, and basically maintain it as a "work in progress" until it's all hammered out. If I just sit and wait until I'm satisfied with the final product, there probably will never BE a final product. I'd rather get what I've done out where it can be seen and commented on than let all the work done so far just fade into the background as I move on to other projects. So, I'm just checking to see if this project qualifies as something folks intended this Wiki to carry, or is at least acceptible as a contribution. And if so, where should it be placed? Under the general "World of Darkness" as a...I dunno. There doesn't seem to be a category that this fits in easily. Maybe a section for fan-designed games or expansions could be added? There are lots of similar projects out there in WW fandom. The "Fera" project as well as efforts to adapt Demon and Changeling to the NWOD come immediately to mind. Anyway, just let me know if this is all cool and acceptible. And where to put it. (EASY now! We'll have none of THAT!) SheliakBob :The idea would most certainly apply! It would go under Templates (nWoD). Adding the other projects (Demon and Changling and so on) would also work for the wiki. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. Looking forward to your contributions! --Atlastawake 01:24, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hmm. Okay. Embarrassing admission. I'm totally lost on how to even start posting anything. Read the help instructions. Went utterly blank, with fish-gaping mouth and glassy eyes. Sadly, I'm not much of a 'Puter person. Other than email, browsing and word processing--I have no aptitude, training, or knowledge of computer use. Wiki virgin. and a feeble one at that. I'll, ah, start working up a word version. Then, perhaps, transplant can take place. sigh. SheliakBob 12/04/05 :What didn't you understand? --Atlastawake 04:19, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Well. Um. Pretty much anything about setting up a new page. The necessary links. Ah. erm. I think I'm okay with the typing part...I'm used to posting on Groups and forms and such. Never ever have I ventured into Wiki-land before, 'cept to read 'em. SheliakBob 12/05/05 round 'bout 1:40 am. :Okay. Working my way through the really quite clear instructions. I've managed to make the basic page. The main problem I've just run into is that when I cut and pasted the introduction text into the page, I managed to not get it to wrap properly, so it's running off the side of the screen nigh unto infinity. I need to know how to set the basic format properly, and maybe to get a better font as well.--SheliakBob 2:55 12/05/05 =Official WoD Wiki= Now that White Wolf have put up an official WoD wiki, how does our community feel about about? Should we try and transfer /all/ of the content across? Offer White Wolf our database? Only let me people transfer their own stuff across, depending on their inclination? Or keep the two sites clearly seperated? :I say that it should just be transfered entire. Someone already copied the Mage Errata compilation that I was updating, and that was my main reason for using this Wiki... so, from now on, I'll just be maintaining the one on the White-Wolf site. --ROMzombie 11:50 03/31/06 :I plan on remaining here, becasue I think this will become a more fan-based, non-munchining, efficient resource. VampRomero 20:59, 4 January 2007 (UTC) =Sandbox= Do you think we should start one? I think so, but I think admin should authorize and initiate one.VampRomero :There aren't any admins active here, so you should go ahead and make one. Angela talk 03:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, but how should it be created? Just make a page called "Sandbox", with brackets? Or should it get some special designation or anything? It's probably simpler to make it like that, and link it on the main page or something, but I want to talk it over with y'all first so as to figure out what's best for everyone.VampRomero :::I've put one at Wod:Sandbox. Angela talk Alone Where are you now? It is pretty empty around here.